First indications relating to this future class of TCGPs of greater technical complexity—with simultaneously considerably reduced complexity of use because this will be automated to a great extent—are the following which are offered today:                “E-mail”/“forum”/“blog” services of the IP-switching WWW/Internet and/or        “push to talk”/“push to listen”/“push to know”/“push to . . . ” services of the TC networks of different provenances,whereby the Internet/WWW will hereafter be regarded/described as a telecommunications network.        
Furthermore, so-called call handling tables are known, in which a called subscriber lays down which call handling an incoming call for it should undergo.
A related object-individually determined management for example of an individual TCGP of these services does not exist to date. However, it is to be endeavoured for the first time to enable, amongst other things, such individual TCGPs to be managed by objects related to them individually/comprehensively/dynamically/in virtually real-time, in any case as extensively as their TCGPL allows, whereby these related objects can be comprehensively informed according to the invention.
In particular, all conventional TC services with customary telephone calls, which are described below in their entirety as “basic telephone/videophone calls”, are to be regarded as belonging to the state of the art. In particular all such calls are basic which are based completely on TC services (in particular regardless of by whom standardised) which have been published (regardless of by whom).